Aircraft operating on the ground, which may move between runways and terminal gates in close proximity, may often have difficulty in determining a path to take due to sometimes distracting lights and other aircraft. Nighttime operations may be especially challenging when trying to discern the path to take amongst the many possible taxiways and exit/entrance paths.